


57. Slow Down

by djchika



Series: Drumming Song [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren high as a kite + kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	57. Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 11, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

The smell that permeated the room was cloying and sickly sweet.

Chris blinked through the haze, trying to push through the fog that seemed to have filled both the room and his mind. He closed his eyes slowly then opened them again. He closed his eyes and opened them again, bursting into giggles when Darren was suddenly right in front of him, a big goofy grin on his face.

“You’re high.”

Chris giggled again because he really, really was.

“So are you.”

“Not as high as you, man.” Darren said, laughter in his eyes. “And you’re pretty fucking wasted.”

Chris nodded, watching Darren’s eyelashes flutter up and down up and down as he surveyed Chris’ immediate vicinity. Ashley was already passed out on the couch, leaving Chris sitting on the floor nursing the bottle of raspberry schnapps someone had handed him a couple of hours ago.

Darren’s eyelashes made Chris think of butterflies. Dainty and pretty, flying and fluttering, the kind that somehow found their way to his stomach whenever Darren looked at him a certain way.

“You’re pretty,” Chris said, frowning almost immediately.

That wasn’t what he was planning to say.

“So are you.” Darren replied, taking the bottle from Chris and setting it on the floor next to him.

“But you’re the stupid kind of pretty,” Chris said, still seemingly without control of his mouth. “You’re the stupid, unfair, I want to bite into your ass kind of pretty.”

Darren barked out a laugh and Chris couldn’t help but blink again. The smile on Darren’s face a bright and happy, making his stomach feel that strange swooping sensation.

Chris pouted, unhappy about being laughed at. “You should make me stop talking now.”

“Why, Chris Colfer, are you asking me to kiss you?” Darren teased.

He pondered on the idea and accepted that it was a good one. He shrugged and leaned towards Darren, breathing an “Okay,” before pressing his lips against his.

Chris’s mouth moved slowly over Darren’s. He darted his tongue out, teasing against Darren’s bottom lip but kept the kiss slow and languid. Darren tasted like fruit and mint alcohol and something he could never quite pinpoint.

Darren’s hand found their way into Chris hair, holding him steady but allowing Chris to lead the kiss. Giving as good as he got, but never pushing.

Chris brought his hands up to Darren’s nape and let his fingers play with the curls there, enjoying the feel of Darren’s soft curls against his fingertips.

They had exchanged kisses before. Kurt and Blaine kisses and drunken kisses in front of cast mates but never like this. Never when there was no one to see, no one to catcall and cheer them on.

Chris tugged at a lock of Darren’s hair, making Darren’s breath hitch, mouth parting against Chris’. Chris used the hand in Darren’s hair to pull him flush against him.

Darren’s groan rippled through Chris and Darren let him deepen the kiss, let him push their mouths closer and let his tongue taste and revel in the silky heat of Darren’s mouth.

Chris focused on the sounds that Darren was making, felt the heat building in his abdomen with every groan and catch of Darren’s breath.

He let his hand roam southward to the edge of Darren’s shirt, running his fingers against the planes of Darren’s stomach. Darren gasped and surged against Chris for a moment before quickly pulling back and ending the kiss.

Darren leaned his forehead against Chris, fingers still threaded in Chris’ hair, eyes closed and breathing hard. Darren opened his eyes, his usually bright hazel eyes, now a dark shade of chocolate brown.

“Not like this, okay?” he said, breath ghosting against Chris’ lips.

‘I’m fine,” Chris insisted.

Darren raised his eyebrows at Chris clearly incredulous.

“I want Doritos,” Chris blurted out.

The laugh that burst out of Darren was loud and infectious causing Chris to giggle even though he wasn’t sure what they were laughing at.

“C’mon,” Darren said, standing and tugging Chris up with him.

Chris got to his feet, wobbled and nearly crashed into Darren.

Darren held back his laugh as Chris huffed and righted himself. He wrapped his hands around Chris and held him steady.

“C’mon, let’s get you to a bed.”

“It’s not the third date yet.” Chris mumbled as Darren steered him towards an empty bedroom and helped him onto the bed.

“Glad to know you still have standards even when you’re high as fuck.” Darren said, grabbing the blanket and pulling it around Chris.

“Don’t know about that,” Chris said sleepily, “I kissed you didn’t I?”

The answering laugh from Darren was the last thing Chris heard before he slipped off into sleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
